you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 7/Screenplay
SCENE 1 7 Title Card [Setting: Dorm.] Inside [[Suzune Horikita]’s room. The window curtain is closed. Suzune Horikita is sleeping on her side. The alarm that resembles a teddy bear that is on top of Suzune Horikita’s bed rings.] Horikita moves a little bit to reach for the alarm. She sits down on her bed afterwards. Horikita sighs. Horikita stands up and stretched her muscles to be awakened. She opens the curtain afterwards. the wall closed to her desk, there’s a list of summer plan that Suzune Horikita prepared. The first is her life schedule which is composed of 6 hours of sleep, and three successive pairs of an hour of eating and 5-hour study. The second one is her ultimate goal – to reach A-Class. The last one is her daily activity chart for this season. Suzune Horikita (Monologue): We finished our term finals and began our summer vacation. Horikita took a bath. After she’s done, she received a call from [[Kiyotaka Ayanokōji]. But then she turned his call down.] the second time, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji calls Suzune Horikita and similar to the prior case, she turned him down. Ayanokōji persistently call her that is why for the third time Suzune Horikita gave him a chance to talk. Suzune Horikita: Can’t you tell when you’re being rejected? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Horikita. Suzune Horikita: What? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Want to go to the pool toge- Will be continued in later scenes. (Opening Song) SCENE 2 [Setting: One of the school’s back alleys.] is the setting where [[Manabu Horikita] and Kiyotaka Ayanokōji first encountered each other.] The rain pours moderately. There are four people at the scene. Three are wearing rain coats while the other one is holding an umbrella. Ken Sudō: We’re steaming out here. Where is he? immediately shows up in the scene. Wearing similar attire like the other three do. He’s also equipped with tools on his hands. Probably related to their operation tonight. Haruki Yamauchi: Sorry I’m late. Ken Sudō: I told you to be on time! Kanji Ike: You got all the stuff we need, though, right? Ken Sudō: Yeah, of course Kanji Ike: Don’t get the set-up point wrong. Operation: Peep on the Girls’ Dressing Room. Ken Sudō: This will help us alleviate our loneliness [In this plan, this involves a special commander and four Argos members. This will be revealed later.] SCENE 3 [Setting: Locale of Dormitories.] Morning. Horikita packs all the accessories and stuff that she needs at swimming pool. After she’s done, she went out of the dormitory building. Suzune Horikita: [Sighs] I have a bad feeling about this. Yōsuke Hirata: Huh? Horikita-san? It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Hirata and [[Kei Karuizawa] walks towards to Suzune Horikita.] Kei Karuizawa: Wow, Horikita-san! You’re not dead? I haven’t seen you at all since summer break started. Suzune Horikita: I merely had no need to see you people. Kei Karuizawa (Annoyed): Oh? Suzune Horikita (Monologue): Kei Karuizawa. With Kushida-san, she’s one of the leaders of the two class D girl cliques. Dating Hirata-kun has recently increased her influence in the class. [Screen Text: Kei Karuizawa. One of the students at the top of the Class D hierarchy. Because of that, she has influence among the female students on par with Kikyō Kushida. At the moment, she’s dating Class D’s effective leader, Yōsuke Hirata, which is strengthening her position. She’s easygoing and a bit frivolous. She’s reckless with money and blew the 100,000 points she initially received on fashion and accessories. Afterwards, she got most of the girls in the class to give her some points, and used them to finance her lifestyle. Seems often lacking in caution and consideration, but unlike Ken Sudō, she shows no signs of causing problems at this time.] Suzune Horikita: And Yōsuke Hirata. A central figure among the class D boys and above average both in grades and in sports. He’s also gregarious. I’m unable to grasp why he was placed into the “loser” Class D. [Screen Text: Yōsuke Hirata. The effective leader of Class D. Above average in both academics and athletics. He is forthright and considerate to others. No signs of problematic behavior. He also earned the trust of students and teachers as a central figure in his middle school class. In both personality and abilities, he could be considered excellent, so many wonder why he was placed in Class D, the class of defectives. Kind and attractive, he’s very popular with girls. This popularity is limited not just to those in his own class, but earns him attention from girls in other classes, as well. At the moment, he’s dating Kei Karuizawa, a central figure among the Class D girls. He is often seen with her around school.] Yōsuke Hirata: Horikita-san, why don’t you come hang out with your Class D friend from time to time? Suzune Horikita: I have no need for that. It would be significantly more effective to use the time studying or reading. Kei Karuizawa (Infuriated): Oh, is that so? Let’s go, Hirata-kun. I guess Horikita-san doesn’t want to talk to us. Yōsuke Hirata: See you around, Horikita-san. Hirata and Kei Karuizawa went out of the scene. Suzune Horikita (Monologue): I don’t need close companions. I’ve lived by myself all this time. SCENE 4 [Setting: D-Class Group Meeting Place.] Suzune Horikita (Monologue): What, then, am I doing here? meeting place is a rain shelter near the school. There, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji, Suzune Horikita, [[Airi Sakura] and Kikyō Kushida are waiting for the rest in their group.] Kikyō Kushida: You don’t have any sunburn at all Sakura-san. Lucky! I’m so glad you’re coming with us, too, Horikita-san [Giggles]. Suzune Horikita (Monologue): Kikyō Kushida. The image of benevolence, liked by both men and women. But I think she hates me. [Screen Text: Kikyō Kushida. One of the central figures among the Class D girls. She claims she wants to befriend everyone in the school, and has friends among students of every class, year, and gender. Her good looks and cheerful demeanor mean she’s naturally popular with men, but she’s popular with women, too. This may be because she takes a lot of time to interact with her fellow girls, and is very caring toward then. Many students respect her, which means she has tremendous influence within the class. She also does well in both athletics and academics. On top of that, her communication skills are excellent. She achieved the top grade in the class on the interview portion of her entrance exam.] Kushida points her pointing finger up to denote emphasis on what she would say next. Kikyō Kushida: I was hoping we could use this trip to get closer. Okay? Kushida smiles. Suzune Horikita (Monologue): But why is it that when she hates someone, she tries to get closer to them? I don’t get it. Horikita glances at Kikyō Kushida too long, Kikyō Kushida wonders why. Kikyō Kushida immediately respond by nodding. Kikyō Kushida: What is it? Horikita ignored Kikyō Kushida's question. Airi Sakura looked at Suzune Horikita and Kiyotaka Ayanokōji's direction. Suzune Horikita: Where are Ike-kun, Yamauchi-kun and Sudo-kun? They’re not here yet? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah, I guess they were held up. far away. Kanji Ike: Sorry for the wait! Ike, Ken Sudō and Haruki Yamauchi approach the group. Kanji Ike: We overslept, sorry Sakura looked at the three wondering about something. Airi Sakura: You overslept... but you're coming from the direction of the pool? boys get nervous after realizing. Suzune Horikita looks at them likeshe knew what's their plan. Kanji Ike: W-Well. D-Don't sweat the details! Ken Sudō: A-A-Anyway, let's hurry! Kikyō Kushida: Yeah, let's go! Let's go! group start to walk. Kanji Ike and Yamauchi look at each other. Kanji Ike: -••• ••--•|•-|--•-•|-• |color=888}} Haruki Yamauchi: -• ••|••-• •--|•-•-•|---•-|-•••|--•--|-•--• |color=888}} [The conversation above by Kanji Ike and Haruki Yamauchi is an exchange of , the Japanese counterpart of . They use pointing finger gesture for every "-" (Dah) while thumb pushing gesture for every "•" (Dit)] boys are startled. Honami Ichinose: Oh... hey! Ichinose waves at the group while accompanied by several classmates, namely, [[Ryūji Kanzaki], Chihiro Shiranami, Mako Amikura Sō Shibata and an unnamed B-Class Student.]] Honami Ichinose: You guys going to the pool too? SCENE 5 [Setting: Leisure Pool. Girl's Changing Room.] Honami Ichinose: Today's the last day it's open, after all. girls are changing into their respective swimsuits. Kikyō Kushida: Yeah. Some others might come too. stares at Honami Ichinose's bosoms. Suzune Horikita: How long has your chest been that way? Ichinose was changing but stops. She gasps at the question. Honami Ichinose: What? How long? Ichinose lifts her chest. Honami Ichinose: Since the third year of middle school, I think. It just kept getting bigger. Ichinose glances back at Suzune Horikita. Honami Ichinose: What about it? Horikita turns to her back. Suzune Horikita: No reason. I now understand... why you always seem to have more going on than you can handle. Kushida looks at Airi Sakura who is changing into rash guard Kikyō Kushida: Speaking of which, this might be the first time we've hung out with you, Sakura-san. Do you like swimming pools? Sakura zipping up her suit Airi Sakura: N-No, not especially... Ayanokōji-kun invited me, so... Honami Ichinose (Teasing): I see, I see! So it's because Ayanokōji-kun invited you! Airi Sakura (Nervously): Wh-What do you mean? Kushida changing into her suit. Kikyō Kushida: There's been a lot more people hanging out with Ayanokōji-kun lately. He seems to have gotten closer with Ichinose-san, too. Horikita glances at Honami Ichinose. Suzune Horikita: That's true. Ichinose is smiling in response. Suzune Horikita (Monologue): Honami Ichinose. The central figure of Class B. An incident during the first semester resulted in her helping out Class D, but I can't tell what she's really thinking. [Screen Text: Honami Ichinose. The central figure of Class B. Despite being only a first-year in high school, her intelligence, athletic ability, and communication skills are all extremely high. Even among Class A, there are few students with abilities on par with those of Honami Ichinose. She normally would have been in Class A, but certain circumstances forced her into Class B instead. Cheerful, forthright, and honest, she is respected by both students and teachers alike. Of further note is her extreme popularity. Class B has greater friendship and interpersonal unity than other classes, and this is in great part due to her efforts. She is extremely beautiful, but she doesn’t seem to be aware of it. At the moment, Class B and Class D are on friendly terms.] Kushida looks at Suzune Horikita using her peripheral vision. Kikyō Kushida: I bet you're feeling nervous, Horikita-san. Horikita turns to her back again. Suzune Horikita: It doesn't matter to me who Ayanokōji-kun gets close to. Kushida closes her eyes. Kikyō Kushida: Oh, really? SCENE 6 [Setting: School General Storehouse. Operation Headquarters.] a recall, this operation is composed of five members. The operation commander is [[Hideo Sotomura]. The other four members are Kanji Ike, Haruki Yamauchi, Ken Sudō, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (bonus member), with code names Argos-1, Argos-2, Argos-3, and Argos-4, respectively.] Sotomura, the operation commander, uses his binoculars to look at their targets. Sotomura utilized a phone to relay his message to all of the operation members. HQ here. Moving Operation: Young Lust to Phase 2. Time limit is today, before the targets go home. Continued [http://you-zitsu.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_7/Transcript#SCENE_12 here.] SCENE 7 [Setting: Leisure Pool. Girl's Changing Room.] students feel excited on what they see. girls are splashing water to one another while others choose to float using buoy. Honami Ichinose: Now, let’s have lots of fun! Ike and Ken Sudō are amused on what they see. Kikyō Kushida: Sakura-san, you bought a rash guard, huh? Airi Sakura: I don’t like showing my bare skin in front of people... Ike and Ken Sudō cheered. Kikyō Kushida shows off her bikini. Kikyō Kushida: I got a brand new swimsuit, too. Kanji Ike and Ken Sudō (Chorus): Thanks! Kushida gasps. She immediately noticed that something’s a bit off. Kikyō Kushida: Huh? Yamauchi-kun isn’t here. Kushida glances to her left and right. Ike and Ken Sudō were shocked to Kikyō Kushida’s findings. Ken Sudō (Panicking): N-Now that you mention it… Where is he? Kanji Ike (Panicking): Oh? Wonder where he could’ve gotten off to! Kikyō Kushida: Did we lose him, maybe? We should try to find– Kanji Ike (Panicking): It’s okay, it’s okay! He probably just went to the bathroom! Anyway, let’s go have fun! Ken Sudō (Shouting): There’s a volleyball court over there! Let’s do it! Let’s do that right now! Honami Ichinose: Wh-Why are you freaking out about it? Shiranami and Mako Amikura at the sidelines are both a little bit frightened to how these boys react. Continued [http://you-zitsu.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_7/Transcript#SCENE_9 here.] SCENE 8 [Setting: Leisure Pool. Changing Room (Outside).] [Argos-2 (Haruki Yamauchi)'s execution of Phase 2.] [Haruki Yamauchi put the Cleaning in Progress sign along the corridor.] Yamauchi is seen wearing a standard attire of a janitor. With the tools needed to cloak himself on his hands, he enters the room. SCENE 9 [Setting: Leisure Pool. Beach Volleyball Court.] Airi Sakura: Um … I’m not very good at sports. Kikyō Kushida: Hey, it’s okay. We have more boys on our side, anyway. Ichinose is holding the volleyball. She’s getting ready to serve it at any moment. Honami Ichinose: Okay, here we go! Take … that! Ichinose's chest simultaneously bounce at the volleyball's flight. Continued [http://you-zitsu.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_7/Transcript#SCENE_11 here.] SCENE 10 [Setting: Leisure Pool. Girl's Changing Room (Outside).] Chiaki Matsushita: Wonder if it’ll be crowded. Maya Satō: Could you lend me your suntan lotion later? Matsushita and Maya Satō noticed the sign. Maya Satō: Hey, what’s going on here? Are we supposed to change in the bathroom? [Setting: Leisure Pool. Girl's Changing Room (Inside).] Yamauchi is installing the cameras in the room. However, it seems like he’s experiencing difficulties. Haruki Yamauchi: Damn it! The camera’s not... cooperating... SCENE 11 [Setting: Leisure Pool. Beach Volleyball Court.] Honami Ichinose: What's that? Mako Amikura: It’s the bathroom. Chihiro Shiranami: You think something happened? I’ll go have a look. Kanji Ike: Hold it! Who cares about some line right now? Focus! Focus! Amikura and Chihiro Shiranami were both frightened at Kanji Ike’s passion. Kikyō Kushida: What’s going on with Ike-kun? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I don’t know. Maybe he ate something that didn’t agree with him. Continued [http://you-zitsu.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_7/Transcript#SCENE_13 here.] SCENE 12 [Setting: School General Storehouse. Operation Headquarters.] Hideo Sotomura: HQ here. Argos-2. Report in. Silence. Sotomura is worried that something might have happened at Haruki Yamauchi's mission. Hideo Sotomura: Argos-2! What’s going on? [Setting: Leisure Pool. Girl's Changing Room (Inside).] wrench fell down. Haruki Yamauchi: I’m having trouble. I’m not sure a failure like me can handle something like this... Hideo Sotomura: Have faith... [Setting: School General Storehouse. Operation Headquarters.] Hideo Sotomura: ...in yourself, and in your allies who have faith in you. Have faith that this is possible. Continued [http://you-zitsu.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_7/Transcript#SCENE_14 here.] SCENE 13 [Setting: Leisure Pool. Beach Volleyball Court.] Ken Sudō: There! Chihiro Shiranami: Can’t get it! Shiranami fell down on her back. She immediately stand up and pat the sand out of her back. Kikyō Kushida: Hey, Yamauchi-kun’s been gone a while, huh? Shouldn’t we go look for him? Kanji Ike: N-Nah! No need to worry, Kushida-chan. Kikyō Kushida: But he might have run into some kind of trouble. Kanji Ike: No, no, not at all! Kikyō Kushida: Ike-kun, aren’t you worried about your friend? Kanji Ike: Eh? Ike turns his back away. Kanji Ike (Monologue): Wait. Is she going to think I’m shallow? Manga taught me that women love male friendships… If this keeps up, she might… hate me. No, no, no, no, no! Ike sends a Wabun Code message to their headquarters, much to Ken Sudō’s surprise. Kanji Ike: --•|-••-•|••-•• ••|--- |color=888}} Continued [http://you-zitsu.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_7/Transcript#SCENE_15 here.] SCENE 14 [Setting: School General Storehouse. Operation Headquarters.] Sotomura received Kanji Ike's plea for mission abortion through his binoculars. Sotomura called Haruki Yamauchi using his phone. Hideo Sotomura: HQ here. Argos-2, you’re out of time. Cancel the plan at once and return to base. [Operation Phase 2 canceled. Argos-2 emergency withdrawal.] Haruki Yamauchi: Please, forgive my incompetence! SCENE 15 [Setting: Leisure Pool. Beach Volleyball Court.] Sudō is wrestling with Kanji Ike after what he did. Ken Sudō: Apologizing won’t fix anything! Kanji Ike: I’m sorry… But I don’t want Kushida-chan to hate me …. Kikyō Kushida: Let’s go searching for Yamauchi-kun— Yamauchi swiftly runs to where most of the group are. Haruki Yamauchi: I’m back! Kikyō Kushida: Yamauchi-kun? Haruki Yamauchi: The line for the bathroom was so long! Kikyō Kushida: Really? Still, I’m relieved. We were worried! Airi Sakura: Um, now that Yamauchi-kun is back, maybe I can— Kanji Ike (Shouting): My stomach hurts! I gotta go to the bathroom! Airi Sakura: …rotate out. Sakura closes her eyes. Continued [http://you-zitsu.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_7/Transcript#SCENE_18 here.] SCENE 16 [Setting: School General Storehouse. Operation Headquarters.] Sotomura noticed 7 C-Class students, namely, [[Kakeru Ryūen]. Albert Yamada, Kyogo Komiya, Daichi Ishizaki, Satoru Kaneda and 2 other unnamed C-Class girls.] [Setting: At the Corridor near the Leisure Pool's Changing Room.] Kakeru Ryūen: It’s in the way. Albert Yamada: Okay, boss Yamada kicks the sign that Haruki Yamauchi put beforehand. Kakeru Ryūen: Let’s go. [Setting: School General Storehouse. Operation Headquarters.] Hideo Sotomura: HQ here! Enemy R is approaching! Kanji Ike: But I’ve almost finished phase two! Hideo Sotomura: We don’t have time! Argos-1, withdraw! Withdraw! Argos-1, make a decision! Eyecatcher Eyecatcher Tokyo Metropolitan Advance Nurturing High School At this school, students can buy the right to transfer to the class of their choosing. 20,000,000 private points are required to do this. SCENE 17 [Setting: School General Storehouse. Operation Headquarters.] Sotomura sends a signal to Ken Sudō using the reflection of light to pocket mirror. Sudō's attention was immediately caught. Hideo Sotomura uses semaphore signal to him. Hideo Sotomura [In Semaphore]: Sudō immediately understood what the commander, Hideo Sotomura, wanted to convey. He immediately thought of an excuse to get away from his group. Ken Sudō (Shouting): A-Ahh! Sakura was shocked to what Ken Sudō did. After such moment, Ken Sudō immediately run away from the scene towards the building where the operations are on-going. Ken Sudō: Got a leg cramp! Mako Amikura: That's an unusual sort of cramp... Ryūji Kanzaki: What are you going to do? You're down to five now. Kanzaki is the current person in duty for volleyball serving. Sō Shibata is also seen in the background. Kikyō Kushida: Uhm- Airi Sakura: Um, couldn't we just stop for now? We could go fetch Sudō-kun and Ike-kun– Haruki Yamauchi (Shouting): Don't give up! I'll work hard enough for both of them! So don't even think about stopping! Or is that all our beach volleyball memories meant to you?! Come on, show some excitement! Airi Sakura: Eehhh? Kikyō Kushida: Has Yamauchi-kun always been like this? Suzune Horikita: I never really knew what his personality was like. There are times when I can't even tell him and Ike-kun apart. SCENE 18 [Setting: Leisure Pool. Changing Room (Outside).] Ryūen and his gang are exploring the area. They noticed something strange. Kakeru Ryūen: Huh? They're not cleaning in here... [Setting: School General Storehouse. Operation Headquarters.] Sotomura is observing the C-Class students at a distance while he's in contact with Kanji Ike through the phone. Kanji Ike: Setup complete. Now I just have to get out. 2 complete. Operation proceeding to evacuation. Hideo Sotomura: Argos-1, it's too soon to relax. There are women with Enemy R! Repeat, there are women with them! SCENE 19 [Setting: Leisure Pool. Beach Volleyball Court.] Kushida tried to block the ball thrown at their area but she failed by falling on her knees. Haruki Yamauchi sees her behind which greatly enticed him. Kikyō Kushida: Ouch... Sorry, I couldn't stop it. Haruki Yamauchi: [Blushing] Don't worry, don't worry! It's cool! SCENE 20 [Setting: Leisure Pool. Changing Room (Outside).] [Argos-3 aiding with evacuation mission.] Sudō confronts the C-Class students who passed by the sign put by Haruki Yamauchi beforehand. Ken Sudō (Shouting): This is not cool! You can't just come barging in here! There's a sign that says it's off-limits. , Masumi Kamuro, Yahiko Totsuka, Masayoshi Hashimoto and an unnamed A-Class student appeared at Ken Sudō's back.] Arisu Sakayanagi: How unsightly. A fight between two bottom feeders. and Class 1-A.] Kakeru Ryūen: Sakayanagi? No one asked you to come here. Take your dogs and go home. Arisu Sakayanagi: Oh? Perhaps I should domesticate you, too... Sudō doesn't know what to do at this moment. But suddenly, another individual come into play. Manabu Horikita: What's all the fuss out here? Sudō, Arisu Sakayanagi, and Kakeru Ryūen didn't expected the school president's appearance. the floor one level above, Manabu Horikita jumped down with ease at the ground. Manabu Horikita: Even if this is open as a leisure facility, we're still within the school. Don't you understand that? Arisu Sakayanagi: [Giggles] Well, well... The student council president... Sudō steps back. SCENE 21 [Setting: Leisure Pool. Beach Volleyball Court.] Horikita glares at Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. Suzune Horikita: You're holding back. Ayanokōji loosens his muscles and faced Suzune Horikita. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I'm not good at sports. Suzune Horikita: You're athletic. I've seen you. begin is the scene where Kiyotaka Ayanokōji dodges Manabu Horikita's attack at one of the schools dark back alleys. ends Suzune Horikita: Why do you hide what you're capable of? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Are you annoyed? You really hate to lose, don't you? Suzune Horikita: Not specially... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I think that's a good thing. Games are boring if you can't get invested in them. Horikita looks a little bit annoyed. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Getting a little emotional would help you with making friends, too. Suzune Horikita: I do not need friends. people behind Suzune Horikita begin to file together to see a scene inside the leisure pool main building. Unknown Student: Is something going on over there? Kikyō Kushida: Did something happen? SCENE 22 [Setting: Leisure Pool. Girl's Changing Room (Inside)] Kanji Ike is seen sitting. He doesn't know what to do. Hideo Sotomura: HQ here. Argos-1, what's your status? Kanji Ike: I'm ready to withdraw. But there's an obstacle outside. I can't get out. Damn. After coming this far... Hideo Sotomura: You must not give up! Kanji Ike: Hey, Sotomura. Do you think this was a mistake? Hideo Sotomura: What are you saying?! Kanji Ike: If... If I can't get out... Hideo Sotomura (Emphasizing): You must not give up! Kanji Ike: Huh? Sotomura... Hideo Sotomura: Refer to me as HQ, Argos-1. In this moment, you have comrades who await your return. Do not abandon hope. Ike simultaneously cried and smiled after being touched by what Hideo Sotomura said. Hideo Sotomura: Argos-1?! Argos-1?! ) 8 Title Card Site Navigation Category:Transcript